


Good Can Win

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon killed Crowley before Dean arrived. She knew more about the MoC than Crowley did. How far will Dean go to fight his new owner? How will the fight affect Sam? Will Sam and Dean be able to move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Can Win

~~~

 

Crowley underestimated Abaddon. She slaughtered him before Dean entered the room and stood there grinning as Dean walked in. “Well, you're free from his ownership now, Dean. Question is: are you going to fight my ownership?” she cocked her eyebrow at him.

“Nobody owns me, bitch,” Dean growled.

“That's not true, Dean. You see, that mark on your arm brands you as the sole property of the ruler of hell. I just became the new ruler of hell by killing Crowley. That means I own you. And I plan on putting you to good use.”

“What makes you think you'll have any better luck controlling me than Crowley did?” he asked.

“Crowley was a weak fucking prick. I'm not. Crowley thought bending you over would seal his ownership. I've been a Knight of Hell much longer than you, and I know how the mark really works. You'll be amazed,” she smirked as she stepped forward and laid her hand on the mark. “You're going to enjoy this, Dean.”

She started chanting in some language Dean didn't understand. He tried to step away from her, but it felt as though the mark on his arm was surgically attached to her hand. He couldn't pull away. He felt odd. Jolts of electricity flowed through his body, tingling and exciting him, making his muscles tense and his cock harden. He felt as if he were on fire inside. He felt Abaddon's words burning into in his soul. It felt like some invisible string was tying him tighter and tighter to her. It grew steadily stronger until it became nearly unbearable pain.

He fell to his knees before Abaddon and the pain began to recede. Pure pleasure flowed over him before she was done chanting. Sam burst into the room. Dean simply watched with solid black eyes as Abaddon threw Sam against a wall and finished her chant. He shivered as felt her desires when she whispered in his ear, “Go ahead, my dear, he's yours. Do whatever you want to him.”

Dean stood, walked over to Sam, and grabbed him by the throat. As he stared black-eyed at Sam he asked Abaddon, “Whatever I want?”

“Anything you want, Dean,” she said excitedly.

Dean tightened his grip on Sam's throat so that Sam was gasping for air. He turned to Abaddon and said, “See you soon, bitch.” He vanished with Sam.

 

“Dean? What the hell is going on?” Sam asked in shock as he realized that, even though they were back in the bunker and he was lying on his own bed, he was still paralyzed and staring at black eyes in his brother's face. He didn't know it then, but it would be a very long time before Sam saw Dean's green eyes again.

“Crowley was a stupid fucker. He manipulated me into taking the Mark of Cain because he wanted to own me. Douche bag didn't even know how to seal it. Abaddon knew how to seal it and she did. I'm a demon now, Sam, and I belong to Abaddon.”

“Okay. Okay, we'll fix this. Let me up, and we can hit the books and find out how to reverse this,” Sam tried to keep his voice level and not show his fear.

“She gave me an order, Sam. I have to follow it. She wanted me to kill you on the spot. She let me know that through the Mark. But her words override her desire through the Mark,” Dean sat beside Sam on the bed.

“What do you mean, Dean? Not that I'm complaining about being alive or anything,” Sam asked. He was having trouble accepting the fact that his brother had just been turned into a demon, not merely possessed, but actually turned into a demon.

“I felt her intention for me to kill you, but her words were for me to do anything I want with you. Vocals orders override mental orders with the Mark.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

“Same thing I've always wanted, only thing I've ever wanted, my little brother,” Dean said as he reached out and caressed Sam's cheek.

“I'm right here, Dean. I'm right here.”

“Really? Cause I thought the only one here was my hunting partner. I didn't think I had a brother anymore.” Dean moved his hand away from Sam.

“I'm sorry I ever said that, Dean. I was upset and hurt and honestly terrified of how far we'll go for each other. I want my brother, too, Dean.”

“You think I'm that stupid, Sam? You think I don't know you're talking out of your ass right now stalling for time to try to think of a way to either escape or fix me? You don't want me as your brother, and you've proven more than once that you don't need me.

“Doesn't matter now. My queen gave you to me and ordered me to do whatever I want with you. I want you with me, safe and mine. So now you will be,” Dean said and snapped his fingers. Sam was suddenly on his knees on the floor, stark naked, with his hands bound behind his back by chains, and a thick, heavy collar around his throat. “Since you don't want to be my brother, I'll just make you my pet.”

“Dean,” Sam started to say. Dean cut him off with a hard slap across the face that split Sam's lip.

“You will address me as master or you will not address me at all. You will speak only with permission. You will obey me or face severe punishment. Is that clear, pet?” Dean smirked with his black eyes shining.

Sam swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat and lowered his head, “Yes, Master.”

“Very good, pet. Let's get you settled for the night.” 

Dean led Sam on his knees to the dungeon and chained him in a corner of the room. He left Sam there and set about securing the bunker from Abaddon and other demons. He used very specific blood spells that would destroy any demon other than him who tried to enter.

Once done with security, Dean showered and changed. There was just enough of human Dean left to appreciate some of the simple pleasures he'd always loved. He sat down with a beer and started researching how best to kill Abaddon. He still had the First Blade and knew that would work, but taking it into battle against the Knight of Hell meant there was the possibility that she might be able to take it from him and be unstoppable. He couldn't risk that.

After a long night of research, he decided he deserved a break and went to check on Sam. His brother was curled up in the corner shaking from fear and cold. That was good. It would make Sam less able and, possibly, less enthusiastic to fight him. He really didn't want to hurt Sam even now. He would have what he wanted though.

“How about we get you some food, a hot shower, and a more comfortable place to sleep?” he asked Sam.

“I'd like that...Master,” Sam choked out.

“Very good, pet, very good. Just one small favor for me, and I'll take good care of you.”

“What, what favor, Master?”

Dean snapped his fingers and stood before Sam naked. He pulled Sam to his knees, grasped his jaw, and pried his mouth open. “Suck me off, pet,” he ordered Sam as he slid his cock into Sam's mouth. “Don't even try to bite me unless you want to spend days in here bloody, broken, and alone.”

Sam sucked the demon off, or rather, he let the demon fuck his mouth. He knew he had no choice. There was just enough of his brother left inside this demon to ensure that Sam didn't die, but there was far too much demon for Sam to believe that he wouldn't suffer dearly for disobeying. All Sam could do was bide his time and try to find an avenue of escape.

It seemed forever that Dean used Sam's mouth. Sam was crying and gasping with the need for air. He vaguely wondered if this was just a method of torture and humiliation or if some part of Dean had always wanted this. Sam was ashamed when he realized that his own body was betraying him and showing signs of interest in being used this way by his big brother.

Dean noticed, of course he noticed, and smirked. “Like that, huh, pet? Knew you would. Always knew some part of you was a glutton for everything wrong and disgusting. You not only like this, you need it. You've hoped for years that someone would do this to you, just dominate and control you. Tell me, pet, was it always me you wanted to use you?”

Sam couldn't help the way his cock twitched at Dean's words. Again, Dean noticed. “You naughty, naughty little pet. You have wanted me to fuck your brains out all this time,” Dean laughed and shoved his cock down Sam's throat harder and faster until he pulled out and shot his load all over Sam's face.

Dean squatted down in front of Sam and began slowly stroking Sam's cock. Just when Sam couldn't hold on any longer, Dean materialized a cock ring and put it on Sam so he couldn't come. Dean smiled the most evil smile Sam had ever seen on his brother's face as he said, “You don't get the pleasure of coming until I'm damn good and ready for you to.”

Dean stood up and snapped his fingers. Two bowls, one with water and one with some kind of gruel Sam honestly believed was dog food, appeared on the floor near him. “Eat now. I'll be back soon to help you with that shower.”

Sam's hands were still chained behind him. Tears filled his eyes again as he realized that Dean really intended to make him a pet. Sam was too hungry and thirsty to fight. He crawled his way over to the bowls and ate and drank like the pet his brother was intent on making him.

 

Dean returned and grinned to see that Sam had finished the food and water. “Good pet. Now let's get you cleaned up.” He led Sam to the shower on a leash, making him stay on his knees the entire way, and washed him as he would a dog. He spoke soothingly as he dried Sam off, “You've been such a good pet. I think you deserve a treat.” Dean cut his wrist and put it to Sam's mouth. “Take your treat, pet, or you'll be nearly starved before I feed you again.”

Dean will hate me for giving in this easily, Sam thought as he drank his brother's blood. There's nothing else I can do right now. I've got no way to fight him, and I need to keep my strength up in case I find a way out of this. I can't let him starve me.

Dean grinned as he saw Sam's cock twitch. He was hoping his demon blood would cause that reaction, he had always suspected Ruby had conditioned Sam for sex when he drank her blood. He always thought that was part of the reason Ruby had gained so much control over his baby brother. Now it was his turn to have control over Sam, and he would have much more than Ruby ever did.

“It's good, ain't it, pet? Better than anything you've tasted before. Gonna look forward to your treats now, ain't you?” Dean goaded.

Sam nodded his head because it was the truth. He felt slightly dizzy and his cock felt like it was burning he was so horny. He kept drinking Dean's blood. His instincts told him not to pull away before Dean allowed it. He was surprised to feel Dean's hand stroking his cock. He was even more surprised to feel himself thrusting into it.

Dean pulled his wrist away and it healed instantly. He turned Sam around and materialized a bottle of lube. He stretched Sam's ass quickly and inefficiently. He wanted Sam to hurt for days from this. He wanted to make sure Sam would remember that Dean was the master. He slammed his cock in Sam's ass and began humping him hard and fast without giving Sam time to adjust.

It still wasn't long before Sam was moaning and shoving back onto Dean's cock. “Knew you were a slut at heart, pet. Just didn't know you're a slut for cock; always thought you preferred pussy. Well, now you're gonna get all the cock you can take. May even share your sweet ass with some new friends.”

“No, please,” Sam begged.

Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and yanked his head back. “What?” he growled.

“Please, Master, please don't share me,” Sam begged.

“That all depends on how well behaved you learn to be, pet.” Dean cut his arm again and put it back to Sam's mouth. Sam greedily drank Dean's blood without even realizing he was doing it as he pushed himself back onto his brother's cock. Dean released the cock ring and said, “Come.” That was all it took for Sam to shoot his load halfway across the room. He tried to scream Dean's name. He was lucky it came out as a strangled cry around his brother's arm.

Dean didn't bother with the leash. He snapped his fingers and they were back in the dungeon. He snapped his fingers again and there was a giant dog bed in the corner. He led Sam to it and covered him with a blanket. He unchained Sam's arms from behind his back and chained them to a hook in the wall. Sam had enough leeway to get comfortable but not enough to roam the room. The bowls had been refilled with gruel and water. “I'll see you in the morning, pet,” Dean said and walked out.

 

Sam had no idea how much time passed between his brothers visits or that it had been six months since Abaddon had turned Dean into a demon. All he knew was that each visit from Dean was basically the same. Food, bath, sex, and drinking Dean's demon blood. Sam knew it had been longer than a few weeks because he was now shaking with early withdrawal symptoms each time Dean entered the dungeon. 

Sam had nearly given up on any hope of escape; Dean was too smart and strong to let that happen. Prayers to Castiel or any other angel went unanswered. He had nothing he would need to summon any demon. Prayers to God, as always, were ignored. He was stuck. He would suffer whatever Dean took a notion to put him through. He would become the pet Dean desired.

Sam learned quickly that Dean had no problem leaving him a beaten mess for extended periods of time. He learned quickly how painful Dean could make his entire existence. He learned quickly that reasoning and begging wouldn't work; Dean would have what he wanted one way or another, and he wanted Sam docile, obedient, and broken.

Dean got what he wanted when one morning, after Sam had tried to run during bath time the night before, Dean brought three demons into the dungeon. Dean shoved his cock into Sam's mouth so the hunter couldn't scream while one of the other demons slammed his cock into Sam's ass with no preparation at all. Sam could feel himself tear open inside. Sam was beaten, clawed, and bitten over and over again while he had Dean's cock in his mouth and another pounding his ass. Sam thought it was brutal until he learned what it felt like to have three demons pounding his ass.

They fucked him for two days without ever taking a break, each of them coming so often that the entire floor was a pool of come. They called him worthless, useless, garbage, pitiful, and so many other bad things. They told him he was no good as a hunter or a human. They told him all he was good for was being a fuck toy, taking a hard dick up his ass. They were sure to tell him how good he was at that and how good he looked doing it. Dean's voice was the loudest. 

When he collapsed on his face, they held him up and fucked him more. When he passed out, they brought him around and fucked him more. When he became numb to the pain, they slid their hands in beside their three dicks. Dean wasn't satisfied until Sam was a beaten, bloody mess. When they were finally done, Dean healed Sam just enough that he wouldn't die, and left him lying in the filth for days. He was cold, hungry, thirsty, terrified, and broken when Dean returned. Sam was docile, obedient, and broken after that. 

The food Dean provided him had improved after Sam had started cooperating. He was even allowed to eat with his hands occasionally. He was chained to the wall by his collar now and able to walk over half the room. He was no longer allowed to bathe himself. That chore went to Dean because Dean wanted to draw it out and ensure Sam was clean everywhere. 

The sex was...adventurous. Toys, positions, and experiences Sam had never had or expected to have were Dean's favorite. After the the gang bang, Dean kept Sam's ass full with his cock, a dildo, or a plug. Once Dean had made Sam sit all day with a tennis ball shoved up his ass. Sam never even squirmed for fear of angering Dean. Often the toy was just small enough that there was still burning and pain when Dean took Sam. Sam was amazed he could still be tight enough to experience pain.

The hardest thing for Sam to get used to was Dean using his powers during sex. It was also nearly as addicting as demon blood. Sam had come to love the feel of Dean using his powers to prep him for bigger toys or even Dean's fist. He had come to love the feeling of phantom fingers teasing his nipples while Dean was busy spanking his ass as he fucked him hard. He had come to love being held by Dean's powers as Dean fucked him senseless.

There was always blood involved with the sex. Dean would feed Sam straight from his arm more often than not, but a few occasions saw toys covered with blood and shoved into Sam's mouth while Dean fucked him or Dean's cock covered in blood for Sam to suck him.

The blood was the biggest problem Sam faced. Dean had made it the focal point of Sam's existence, feeding it to him twenty and thirty times a day. Sam was broken and wouldn't chance Dean's wrath again, but the blood kept him aroused. It actually made him enjoy everything Dean did to him, even the pain. Sam had truly become Dean's pet, his personal fuck toy. Thoughts of escaping or saving Dean no longer crossed his mind.

 

One day Dean came into the dungeon smiling. “Got a little surprise for you, pet. You're gonna love it. I'm gonna be gone for a bit, but I'm gonna make sure you're just fine until I get back.”

Dean materialized a cot and instructed Sam to lie down. He snapped his fingers and had Sam secured tightly. Dean clipped heavy clamps onto Sam's nipples and laughed at Sam's gasp of pain. Dean then started fingering Sam open quick and rough. When Sam was trying to fuck himself on Dean's fingers, Dean shoved a huge vibrating dildo in Sam's ass and turned it on high.

Sam had been hard since Dean had strapped him down. Dean put a cock ring on Sam and jacked his brother until Sam was in tears. 

He shoved his cock down Sam's throat. He fucked Sam's mouth deep and long enough that Sam nearly passed out. He pulled back for Sam to breathe and then he did it again. “Always knew your pretty mouth was good for something, pet. Now I know what. Looks so good wrapped around my cock. That pretty throat of yours feels good and tight around my cock. Gonna have to fuck that sweet mouth more often.”

Once Dean came, he slid a feeding tube down Sam's throat. It went in easily. Then Dean hung five bags of demon blood and adjusted the flow. 

“Told ya you were gonna love it. You're such a good little slut for me, pet. You be a good little pet while I'm gone, and I'll give you a nice treat when I get back. Maybe my cock down that pretty throat again. Or maybe I'll let you come. If you're a bad boy, I'm going to invite my friends back. Blink once if you're gonna be a good boy.”

Sam blinked once.

Dean left then, and Sam was alone with the steady flow of demon blood. He both loved and hated it. He wasn't used to the constant flow of demon blood. It kept him horny, anxious, and in desperate need. The dildo and clamps only made it worse. The passing of a few long hours found Sam in tears with frustration, uncomfortable because of the feeding tube, and desperate for relief.

His brother was gone for longer than Sam was comfortable with. It was only three days, but Sam had no way to know that. He only knew that Dean was back before the bags were empty.

As soon as Dean removed the tube, Sam was begging to come. He couldn't take anymore. Dean removed the dildo and shoved his cock in Sam's ass. Sam was crying and begging for release.

“I like seeing you this strung out, pet. So pretty and pliant this way. You can come when I take the ring off, but I'm not taking it off yet. I want to enjoy this view for a while,” Dean said as he kept thrusting deep into Sam and pulling on the chain connecting the nipple clamps until Sam's ass and nipples were bloody.

“Please, master. Please, please. I'll do anything, anything you say. I swear I will, master, anything, please. Please,” Sam begged through a torrent of tears.

“That's my boy. Such a good pet for me. Such a needy little slut. I love it when you beg.” Dean kept teasing Sam as he released the cock ring with his power. Sam came long and hard. He passed out for three hours. He woke in his doggie bed cleaned and healed with fresh food and water within reach.

Dean's extended absences became more frequent. Those times always saw Sam strapped down and enduring the same ritual, including his head being strapped so he couldn't jerk the feeding tube out. Sam enjoyed more and more the torture of the experience as well as the preparation for Dean's absence. Dean always took care of him afterward and took him up on his offer to do anything for release. It was usually the longest, hardest blow jobs Sam ever endured. 

He had come to enjoy the experience, but he hated his brother being gone. The demon blood was all that kept him from losing what was left of his mind during those times he was alone. It soothed him and helped him deal with the sexual over stimulation until Dean got back to bring him some relief. Dean was always back before the blood was gone. 

Until now. Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been strapped to the cot this time. He knew it was longer than usual because instead of five bags, Dean had rigged ten. Now they were all empty and had been for a while. Yet there was no sign of Dean, and Sam was going into withdrawal.

He hurt from head to toe. He was sweating like he was in a tropical climate even though the room was always cool. He was shaking so bad that the entire cot was moving. He was lucky the movement of the cot had dislodged the feeding tube because he was soon vomiting. Then it happened.

A tremendous jolt of desire to be free flowed through Sam and the restraints holding him all broke at the same time as the sex toys flew off. He left the dungeon quickly. He went to his old room hoping Dean hadn't thrown his things away. He was in luck. He dressed as fast as he could and headed to the garage hoping to grab a car and get out.

Sam never made it to a car. He found Dean badly beaten and unconscious in the hallway near the garage. He couldn't imagine the strength or force it would take to leave a demon in this shape. He carried Dean to his room and started caring for his wounds. He knew demons didn't eat, but he knew Dean needed something. For lack of any better idea, Sam cut his wrist and held it to Dean's mouth.

It wasn't long before Dean started sucking Sam's arm. He looked better with each drop of Sam's blood he swallowed. Sam was only human though and couldn't afford to lose too much blood at once. It took a week of drinking Sam's blood for Dean to be well enough to finish healing himself. He was unconscious the whole time.

Sam considered leaving a couple of times. He was thinking more clearly now that he was out of the dungeon. He had found the demon blood Dean had stored in the refrigerator. He knew he would be hard pressed to easily find any if he left. He hated his addiction, but he was addicted and he didn't relish the thought of going through withdrawal with no one at all to help him. Sam drank the blood and got as much satisfaction as he could from the stash of sex toys Dean kept to use on him. That was his rationalization for staying.

He wouldn't admit to himself the real reason for his hesitation. His brother needed him. Sam had always loved Dean and would do anything in the world for him, no matter what stupid words he let himself say. Now he was as addicted to Dean as he was to demon blood. He needed Dean to get better and take control. He needed his brother to fuck him senseless.

Sam stayed and took care of Dean.

Dean finally opened his eyes one evening when Sam entered the room. He stared at Sam with clear green eyes full of surprise. “You helped me. You could have run, but you stayed and helped me.”

“Where would I have gone? Abaddon did this to you?”

“Yeah. She ambushed me when I was catching some demons.”

“Why did she do it?”

“She ordered me to turn you over to her or prove that I killed you. I told her to go fuck herself.”

“I thought you had to obey her.”

“I do. I am. Her first order was to do whatever I wanted with you. I want to keep you. It was harder this time to fight her order. I nearly told her where you were. I ain't sure how much longer I can refuse her.”

“Why do you want to keep me?”

“You're my brother, Sam, no matter how you feel about it. It's my job to take care of you.”

“That's what you call turning me into your pet, making me drink demon blood, and leaving strapped down with sex toys up my ass for who knows how long? That's what you call taking care of me?”

“Had to keep you from leaving or trying to save me cause if you do either one of those things Abaddon will kill you herself. So I kept you locked up safe and sound. The pet part was because I'm still pissed at you for not wanting to be my brother anymore. Gonna be mine one way or another. 

“The sex stuff was to keep you in line so I could concentrate on finding a way to beat Abaddon. And it's just fun. You seem to enjoy most of it. You never look better than when you're on your knees with my cock in your mouth.

“My blood was to help you. I need you to get stronger so we can take that bitch out. Plus, the addiction keeps you dependent on me, meaning you'll never leave me again.”

Sam looked away as he tried to process what Dean had said. Dean reached up and began playing with Sam's nipples. Sam's cock hardened instantly and he moaned. “Want you to fuck me, Sammy. Want you to pay me back for what I did to you. I'll even grab ankle for a dozen demons if you want.”

Sam moved Dean's hands but held on to them. “How human are you right now? You've got a lot of my blood in your system. How much is it changing you?”

“A hell of a lot more than I want it to.”

“How much, De?”

Dean squeezed Sam's hands. “Just enough to feel love for you, and feel bad about what I did to you. Enough to get me to bottom to keep you with me. Don't feel a damn bit bad about what I did to Cas, though.”

“What did you do to Cas?”

“When he found out what was going on, he tried to get in here to save you from me. I put the First Blade through his heart.”

“You killed Cas, and you don't regret it?”

“Yep, and nope. He was trying to take you from me, Sammy. No way I was gonna let that happen. No damn way.”

“I don't get it, Dean. You belong to Abaddon because of the Mark of Cain, but you're protecting me from her against her orders?”

“I told you before, Sam, there ain't nothing and no one I'd ever put before you. I'll protect you from her until I can't anymore. If I ever give you to her or kill you for her, you'll know there ain't an ounce of me left in this body.”

“Why does she want me dead? Why doesn't she make me her slave like you did?”

Dean didn't miss the way Sam phrased his question. The training had worked. Sam was his now in every way. “Because she knows you're the one reason I'd ever turn on her. She don't wanna risk that.”

“So what do we do? You obviously can't fight her alone, and you obviously won't let me help you.”

“We do what we been doing for now. Keep you safe, feed you demon blood, preferably mine, to boost your powers, and avoid the bitch until we're ready to take her out.”

“Dean, my eyes went black last time I drank demon blood before I released Lucifer.”

“I know.”

“So you want us both to become demons? Neither of us will even care to try the cure. We'll be demons forever.”

“At least we'll be together. Besides, I don't see much choice, Sammy. God ain't gonna help us. Ain't no angels gonna help us. Crowley's dead. We got nobody but us to do this, and we sure as hell can't take that bitch out as humans. Maybe once we kill the bitch we can rule hell together.”

Sam picked the knife up from the nightstand. “Let's get to work then,” he said as he cut Dean's wrist.

Dean smiled as Sam began sucking his arm. “I think you like my blood, Sammy.”

“Better than any I've ever tasted,” Sam took a breath to say.

“Drink, little brother. Let's get you nice and strong.” Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair as he drank.

When Sam was full, he stood, stripped, and offered himself to Dean. Dean opened his pants and smiled as Sam impaled himself on Dean's cock. 

“Am I still your pet, big brother?” Sam asked as he rode Dean nice and slow.

“You'll always be my pet, Sammy. You'll always be a good little slut for me,” Dean said. He leaned up and licked Sam's nipples.

“I think you like it, keeping me as a pet.”

“Yeah, I do. But I miss having you as you, too.”

“So maybe we play now and then? Maybe once in a while you hold me down and fuck me until I can't take anymore before you order me to come. Maybe you shove toy after toy in my ass while you make me drink your blood or suck your cock. Maybe you call me your little slut and tell me what a dirty whore I am, how much I like feeling you ram your hard, thick cock into me. All while you come again and again in my mouth and ass.”

Dean came listening to Sam. He kept right on thrusting up into Sam's ass.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Sammy. Slam my cock into you while I beat your pretty, round ass until it's bloody. Make you beg to come on my cock. Make you pass out from my cock shoved down your pretty throat.”

“Maybe every once in a while you can bring some friends over and I'll put on a show for you. Maybe I can suck cock and ride dick till you come just from watching me be used like a filthy little whore. Would you like your pet to do that?”

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy. Show my little pet off to some demons. Get them addicted to you so they'll help us out. Watch you make them come till they can't anymore.”

“Maybe being your pet isn't so bad.”

Sam rode Dean until they both came. It was the first time sex had been that way, and it was the first time Dean let Sam come without waiting for permission.

After they were done and lying curled together, Dean asked, “How did you get free, Sammy?”

“The blood had run out, and I was in withdrawal. Suddenly just wanted out of there real bad. The restraints broke, and I was free.”

“The blood's working. You're getting your powers back. That means we can beat Abaddon. You okay now?”

“I'm good. Found the blood you had in the refrigerator. You already have a plan to beat her, don't you?”

“I'm working on it. It will still be a while before we can take her.”

“I know.”

 

Dean and Sam spent the next few months training. Sam drank Dean's blood every day. When Sam needed more than Dean could give, Dean brought other demons and chained them in the dungeon for his brother to drink. Sam was no longer anxious for it, but he never hesitated.

They sparred with each other every day. Dean no longer had to be mindful of his demon strength and take it easy on Sam. Sam could take his blows and even have some effect on Dean with his own. Dean brought in a fresh demon once a week for Sam to fight. Sam never lost once.

Sam also worked his powers. He started out with easy things like moving stuff around the room. He quickly became able to throw Dean against a wall and hold him there until Dean fought with all his strength. Dean brought in more demons for Sam to practice on. Sam was soon back to the point of being able to kill them with his mind.

Dean kept track of Abaddon. He knew where she was and what she was doing. He thought it was funny that she spent most of her time trying to find him. The big day was coming quickly.

Sam slept in Dean's room with him now. Dean didn't need sleep because he was a demon. Sam had progressed far enough that he needed very little sleep anymore. They spent most nights fucking like rabbits, and Sam loved it. He loved the feeling of Dean's thick cock sliding down his throat or into his ass. He loved wearing his brother's marks all over his body. 

He didn't know if it was because Dean was a demon or not, but his brother had a very kinky side, and Sam loved that, too. He let Dean bring a half dozen demons in to fuck him a couple of times a month. Dean always made it clear that they were to be very rough, but they were fucking a human that was not to be severely harmed. Sam put on the best show he could for his brother, taking three and four cocks in his ass at a time and two or three in his mouth. He begged, he fought, and he cried like he was trying to get away from them while they slapped, clawed, and beat him into submission. He even endured them choking him into unconsciousness as they were finishing with him. 

Dean loved it. He came more than once just watching each time. Dean always took care of Sam and pampered him afterward. Sam came to love it, too. He didn't care anymore who or what Dean shoved up his ass as long as he was shoving something inside him. He hated feeling empty.

Dean had noticed that he needed to heal Sam less and less after the gang bangs. He finally realized why. Seven months after Dean was back on his feet he sneaked up on Sam and threw holy water in his face. Smoke rolled off Sam's skin and Sam screamed like a mad man. “My pretty little demon brother,” Dean said with an evil grin. 

Sam raised his hand and threw Dean into the wall across the room. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean fucked Sam harder that night than he ever had. Sam took it all and begged for more.

 

A few short months later Sam and Dean put their plan into action. Dean arranged for one of the demons from the gang bangs to let Abaddon find out where he would be looking for fresh demons. The demon did as Dean asked, but he also let Abaddon know that Dean was setting a trap for her.

Abaddon brought dozens of demons and made sure Sam and Dean were separated during the fight in an empty, out of the way warehouse. She cornered Dean in small, windowless office. Sam was nowhere near. Dean was on his own.

Dean pulled the First Blade on her. Abaddon tried to will it to her. It didn't work. “Give me the First Blade, Dean. Now.” 

Dean fought the order mentally, but his body was slowly obeying. 

Abaddon kept repeating the order. The more she ordered him, the more his body obeyed her. He couldn't stop it. He was walking in short, jerky steps to Abaddon with the Blade held out for her to take.

Abaddon grinned and said, “I told you, Dean. I own you. You cannot disobey me. Now you're going to give me the Blade, and I'm going to use your body like it was meant to be used before I tear you to shreds.

“Come on Dean. It gets easier with each time you obey. After the first couple of times, you won't hesitate at all to do anything I say.”

Dean fought harder, but it was no use. He was close enough now that Abaddon took the blade from his hand. “Good, Dean. Now take your clothes off.”

Dean still fought, but was naked quickly. Abaddon shoved him onto the desk and straddled him. She rode him hard and fast, not allowing him to come. She leaned down and kissed Dean. He couldn't stop his body from responding to her. Her hold on him was strengthening too damn fast. He returned her kiss immediately and eagerly.

She broke the kiss and said, “Beg me to let you come, Dean.”

Dean tried not to speak, he did in a choked voice, “Please let me come.”

“Told you it gets easier. You're an even better fuck than I expected, Dean. I may just keep you around for this,” she sneered. “It's all you're really good for anyway. What do you think? Want me to keep you around as my sex slave? I would enjoy watching you get knotted by a hell hound.”

“Hell, no,” Sam said as he entered the office. He grabbed onto the smoke that was pure Abaddon and tried to extinguish her. He was able to jerk her off of Dean, but wasn't quite strong enough to defeat her. He did manage to hold her long enough for Dean to clear his head, grab the Blade off the desk, and dive forward to shove it through her. Abaddon died in a hail of electricity and smoke.

“You knew she had me, Sam. How did you know she wouldn't order me to kill you?” Dean asked.

“I grabbed her by the throat so she couldn't speak at all.”

“That's my boy.” Dean grinned,

Chuck appeared after the smoke cleared. “Not bad, boys. Not bad at all.”

Dean spun around with the Blade raised in his hand. “What are you doing here, Chuck. We thought you were dead.”

“Chuck is. He died in a mugging years ago, but he was still needed. So here I am in his form to pick up the slack.”

“You're God, aren't you?” Sam chuckled. “Well thanks for all your help, asshole.”

“You had to do all this yourselves, boys. You had to prove good can win.” Chuck waved his hands and the brothers were human again. Dean didn't even have the Mark of Cain anymore. Chuck vanished.

 

Sam and Dean didn't speak a word to each other as they stole a car and went back to the bunker. They avoided each other for the next week because neither one knew what to say. Each one was dealing with his own shame about the things he'd done. They weren't able to be there for each other. Finally Sam packed a bag and found Dean in the kitchen.

“You're leaving,” Dean said when he saw the bag.

“I have to. I don't know how to stay.”

Dean dug the keys to the Impala from his pocket and tossed them to his brother.

“Baby's yours,” Sam said softly.

“I don't want her. Reminds me of you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“What the hell are you sorry for? This is all on me.”

“I turned my back on you. I never, never should have done that.”

“I lied to you more than once. I never should have done that.”

“Maybe,” Sam took a breath and swallowed, “maybe we can fix us some day.”

“Maybe.”

Sam laid Dean's keys on the table and turned toward the door.

“Take care of yourself, Sammy. I love you.”

Sam dropped his bag. He turned around and rushed toward Dean. He grabbed his brother in the tightest hug they'd ever shared.

“I don't want to go.”

“Don't.”

“If I stay...”

“We'll handle it together.”

Sam pulled back and stared at Dean for a long moment. He whispered, “I love you, too, De.” Then he took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him.

Dean kissed back. The Winchester brothers were never less than a united force again. It truly was them against the world.


End file.
